


Smoothie

by KeepCalmAndBlossom



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cody is bad at lying, Growing Up Together, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, S.S. Tipton, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Woody Fink - Freeform, a ship on a ship, discovery of feelings, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndBlossom/pseuds/KeepCalmAndBlossom
Summary: Cody is craving a smoothie
Relationships: Cody Martin/Zack Martin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere between Broke 'N' Yo-Yo (s1e3) and Double-Crossed (s1e21)

Cody put down his finished essay and stretched his arms up. His back cracked from hunching over for so long. The essay wasn’t due for another week, but once he got in the zone there was no reason not to finish it right away. Now he had two hours free before the buffet opened for dinner, and he was craving a smoothie. He walked out into the hallway and past the rooms of his classmates, half listening to the muffled sounds from behind the doors. Soon, he found himself standing at the edge of the Sky Deck. He spotted the counter, surrounded by customers, just like it always was at this time of day. He sat himself down in the only unoccupied stool, shooting a quick glance at the menu on the wall. 

“Hey, Zack!” Cody called out. His brother turned away from the pretty redhead he was talking to and pulled a tall purple cup out from under the counter. 

Cody considered for a moment, “I’ll have a strawberry coconut smoothie.” he decided. Zack loaded some ingredients into the blender and flipped the switch. Cody watched the fruit spin and combine into one substance. When his smoothie was sitting on the counter, he picked it up and took a long sip. He had to admit, Zack was getting pretty good at his job.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Zack asked.

Cody thought for a moment, then looked at his brother, confused.

“You’re forgetting to pay me.” Zack reminded him.

“And you’re forgetting that I’ve lent you over a hundred dollars in the past two years and done your homework since kindergarten.”

“But do you have any legal proof of that? This is an official business, I can’t just give away smoothies.” Zack gestured to a sign behind him.

Smoothies ~ $3.25 or one kiss

Cody rolled his eyes at his brother’s addition to the sign, of course Zack would write something idiotic like that. He reached down to pull out some money, but when his hand felt his pocket, he realized it was empty. He must have left his wallet on his bedside table.

He turned back to Zack, “I forgot my wallet in my cabin, I’ll go get it now.” He stood up to leave, but felt his brother’s hand close around his wrist. He glared at Zack “Let go of me.” 

Zack shook his head, “I can’t let you leave without paying.” 

Cody sighed, rolling his eyes. “Well, I can’t pay without leaving.”

Zack shrugged, “That sounds like a you problem.”

“But I need to get a head start on my physics project, and what if Bailey goes to see if I’m in my cabin, but I’m not there.”

“There is no way Bailey is looking for you.”

“Just because she’s never knocked on my door before doesn’t mean she can’t today!”

“Sure, because she just suddenly fell in love with you today when you gave your geography presentation.”

“It was History.”

“Well, that explains my grade.” 

The younger twin sat back onto his stool and watched Zack prepare a few more smoothies. Once his cup was empty he began to notice that the day was reaching one of those peaceful, quiet times that were so uncommon on the cruise ship. He was itching to get his hands on a good book, but didn’t have any with him. He looked back over at the sign. It hadn’t changed, but his thoughts on it were starting to.

Smoothies ~ $3.25 or one kiss

Cody stared at his brother intently. He realized, with some surprise, that the idea of kissing him didn’t seem completely repulsive. He had a strange impulse to burst out laughing, but Zack was actually kind of…

Kind of hot, said a voice somewhere in the back of Cody’s head. He almost toppled off of his stool at the realization. No, he thought, that couldn’t be right. Zack was his brother, his identical twin. Maybe he was just being narcissistic, that would make a lot more sense, right? No, it wouldn’t, Cody’s opinion of himself was, at best, mediocre, he didn’t really understand what he would see in himself that would make him worthy of his own affections, if that made any sense. He had a feeling it didn’t. Zack, on the other hand, was confident, great at sports, charming, funny, good at social interaction, and had a bewitchingly mischievous gleam in his eyes. He was the whole package, really, as long as you weren’t looking for a genius. He was the kind of guy who, Cody was pretty sure, everyone liked in one way or another, whether or not they would ever admit to it. 

Cody’s inner turmoil must have shown on his face, because he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed his twin staring at him. “Hey Codes,” Zack derailed his train of thought, “what’s up?”

“Nothing!” Cody responded quickly, then scolded himself, because that was the most ridiculously telling answer he could possibly have given.

“Are you done with that cup, or do you want to keep staring at it for a while?”

“No! I mean yes. ...I’m good, um, you know, done... take it!” Zack raised an eyebrow, but he took the cup from his brother and placed it in the sink. He kept looking over at Cody as he served the next customer, probably perplexed by his strange behavior.

Cody looked his twin up and down, letting himself notice all kinds of things he hadn’t before. Sure, this was the same boy who used to give him wedgies in the middle school cafeteria, but he had changed a lot. He had grown into the confidence he had always possessed. His facial structure was really quite beautiful, but not in a harsh way. His skin was clear and nicely tanned. His hair fell around his face in a very pleasant shape. He moved with a sort of easy grace which Cody realized was quite mesmerising. He seemed very in control of himself, and Cody was impressed. 

As he considered his feelings towards Zack, everything started to make sense. He always cared what Zack thought more than anything else. He was constantly mad at Woody for things that were really insignificant, just because he wished Zack were still his roommate instead. He was disapproving of the endless parade of girls going through Zack’s life, not because there was anything wrong with it, but because he was jealous. He always tried to be good at sports so that he could impress Zack and share interests with him. The newfound understanding hit him like a tidal wave, throwing him off balance.

Cody wondered if his twin also felt like this. It didn’t seem especially. But Zack had made him stay here, knowing full well he had no other way to pay him. Maybe it was purposeful, maybe this was just part of Zack’s plan to make his brother discover his true feelings. The older twin sure did love a good scheme. Cody sat and watched the smoothie boy’s movements, trying to make up his mind.

He took one last glance at the sign, just to make sure he hadn’t imagined it. It was still exactly how he remembered it.

Smoothies ~ $3.25 or one kiss

He gave himself a minute to build up his courage, then sat up straight on his stool.

“Zack!” Cody called out, “I’m ready to discuss other payment options.”

Zack turned around quickly as he registered his twin’s voice. He went to stand in front of him, facing the counter. Cody was sure he could feel his heart beating in his throat, even though he knew that was anatomically impossible. He stood, facing the boy behind the counter, watching him try to hide the small smile forming on his face. 

The towel boy lifted his hand up until it brushed against his brother’s cheek, he reached it into his hair, pulling him closer. Cody leaned forwards over the counter and pressed his lips into Zack’s. He felt a warm, wonderful sensation spread throughout his entire body as he felt his twin’s surprisingly soft lips on his own. 

After the initial contact, he started to panic inside. Was Zack really okay with this? What if he wasn’t and Cody was just ruining their relationship on a whim? Was this illegal? What would Mom think if she found out? What did he even want out of this? 

His fears vanished when he felt Zack’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck. It was cold and caused him to shiver slightly. Cody realized that his brother was kissing him back now, and gently biting his lip. 

Suddenly, the kiss was over. The twins stared at each other, almost in disbelief, and the world came back into focus.

“Are you happy now?” Cody asked, somewhat jokingly, referring to the sign

Zack smirked, “Yeah, I actually am.”

Cody stepped back and noticed everyone around the counter had stopped talking to stare at them. He blushed profusely and looked down at his feet. 

His brother whispered in his ear, “Get back to your room, I can handle them. I’m a much better liar than you are.”

Cody turned around, thankful for the opportunity to escape, and sprinted off into the hallway. His feet thumped against the carpet as he ran all the way to his room. Once he was inside, he slammed the door, and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He tried to process what he had just experienced, but his mind was drawing a blank, and somehow, he was fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a really short chapter, but I feel like it needs to be in there, and I want to keep myself on track with writing this, so here you go.

Cody lay on his bed, trying to focus on the book in his hands. Fahrenheit 451 was a classic, and this was his third time reading it. Most days, a book this good would pull him in and never let go until he reached the end, but today he was distracted. He hadn’t seen his brother since he had left the Sky Deck, and he needed to know what was going through his head. To be fair, it had only been a little over an hour, but nevertheless, the suspense was making Cody nervous. He gave up on the book, after realizing that he had just spent two minutes reading the same sentence over and over again. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Zack was up to. Probably making a smoothie for the last customer of the day, or pouring an entire container of bubble bath into the pool and waiting to see Mr. Moseby’s reaction, or maybe, hopefully, thinking about Cody.

Cody checked the clock on his bedside table and realized that the dinner buffet would be open soon. He stood up and looked in the mirror. His hair was somewhat disheveled from lying down, he ran a brush through it and straightened his shirt out.

A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He jumped, suddenly nervous, and answered the door. It was only Woody, dropping his mess of a science project off before dinner.

Cody sighed, dejectedly, “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Hurtful!” the curly haired boy exclaimed.

Cody cringed, realizing he had thought out loud. “Sorry, I was kind of expecting someone.” he explained vaguely.

Woody put his cardboard box of tubes and charts down on the desk, “You do know Bailey is tutoring today, right?”

Cody stared at him in confusion. “Bailey?” He decided to play along, “Oh, Right! Yeah, Bailey. That is, of course, who I was expecting. How foolish.” Cody was, once again, reminded that Zack was the better liar. Whenever Cody tried to lie, he ended up sounding like a robot performing in a badly written Elizabethan era play. With Zack, though, it was near impossible to tell far-fetched lies from the (often even stranger) truth. Maybe his extensive experience in lying helped.

Cody looked around, desperately, for a way out of the conversation. “Well, I gotta go have dinner!” he announced, grabbing the nearest sweatshirt from on top of the dresser and running out into the hallway.

Woody seemed to understand his roommate’s apparent rush to get to the buffet. “Okay,” he called after the blond boy, “save me a seat!”

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are appreciated


End file.
